Team Universe 6
Team Universe 6 is a team presented by Champa, Fuwa and Vados with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 6, in order to participate in the Tournament of Destroyers. The team consists of Botamo, Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba, and Hit, with Champa and Vados as the team's supervisors. Later during the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 6 gets 5 new members with Kale, Caulifla, Dr. Rota, Saonel, and Pilina. Champa, Vados and Fuwa serve as Universe 6's representatives as its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai. History After Champa and Beerus organized a Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 5-on-5 martial arts tournament, Champa and Vados traveled their universe and gathered the strongest fighters they could find, promising them treasure and rewards if they were victorious. Hit was promised the Cube if he won, as Champa was surprised he was apart of the team due to his status as a legendary assassin. On the day of the tournament, all 5 members passed the written test before the matches (Auta Magetta barely passed). In the first match, Botamo loses to Goku, but in the second and third matches, Frost ends up defeating Goku and Piccolo. However, it is revealed Frost was cheating, using his hidden poisonous needles. In the fourth match, Frost is defeated by Vegeta. In the fifth and sixth matches, Auta Magetta and Cabba are also defeated by Vegeta. Hit easily defeats Vegeta in the seventh match, but Hit wins against (reinstated in the tournament) in the eighth match (Goku deliberately jumps out of the ring). In the ninth match, Hit pretended to be hurt by Monaka's attack and launches himself out of the ring, causing Team Universe 6 to lose the tournament. After the tournament, Team Universe 6 was about to be destroyed by an enraged Champa, but is spared due to Champa being distracted by the arrival of Zen-Oh. Team Universe 6 then return to their own universe. Later, Team Universe 6 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball with Team Universe 7 (not including Frost and Hit, and Vegeta and Goten join their team to even the number of players). The team loses to Universe 7 when Yamcha scores the only point by running all around to home base. Team Universe 6 participates in the Tournament of Power; the original five members return aswell as five new ones per the rules; the female Saiyans Caulifla, Kale, a red pig like alien named Dr. Rota, and two Namekians whose names are Saonel and Pilina. Renso was selected as a candidate based on his power and experience but his long term leg injury prevented him from participating with their universe at stake, so Caulifla was recommended instead. With the elimination of two Universe 2 members by Android 17, the Universe 6 team becomes the team to have lasted the longest without losing any team members. Botamo is knocked out of the arena by Gohan, making him the first member of Team Universe 6 to be knocked out of the tournament. While fighting Gohan and Piccolo, Dr. Rota is taken out by a Ki Blast from Hermila. After Hermila is eliminated, Dr. Rota returns, tackles Prum and wants to reveal his ability, however, he and Prum are knocked out of the arena by Vegeta's Galick Gun. Members |-|Universe 6 Saga= *Botamo *Frost *Auta Magetta *Cabba *Hit |-|"Future Trunks Saga= *Botamo *Auta Magetta *Cabba (also as baseball catcher) *Champa (supervisor/baseball coach and captain) *Vados (supervisor/baseball umpire) *Vegeta (baseball; to even number of players) *Goten (baseball; to even number of players) |-|Universe Survival Saga= *Hit *Frost *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Cabba *Saonel *Pilina *Kale *Caulifla *Dr. Rota Trivia *Of all the teams participating in the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 6 stayed intact the longest, losing their first member, Botamo, in 48th place out of 80 competitors. *Despite being from the universe with the third lowest Mortal Level, Team Universe 6 is one of the most powerful teams in the Tournament of Power, alongside Team Universe 7 and Team Universe 11, the team having one God of Destruction candidate level fighter (Hit), one other more relatively close to it (Kale), six that have some degree of godlike power (Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba, Saonel, Pilina and Caulifla), while the other two have a decent level of strength (Botamo and Dr. Rota). Gallery ca:Equip de l'Univers 6 Category:Factions